Something
Lyrics |-|Korean= She got that something She got that something She’s just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Sh.. Watch out Aha, yeah I’m back 제발 나좀 깨우지마 어젯밤 한숨도 못잤단말야 수많은 여자들 모두 내가 좋대 아이돌 같대나 뭐래나 솔직히 덤덤한기분 언제나 내게 꽂혀버린시선들 불편해도 뭘 어쩌겠어 맨날 그래왔던걸 오늘도 난 burn like a fire she got that something 넌 내게 부족해요 stop baby 도도해 보이지만 나를 향한 눈빛이 흔들리지 좀더 분발해야 될껄 she got that something 망설인다면 나는 cry baby 들키지말고 내게 살금살금살금 다가와주면 내가 모른척 넘어가 줄텐데 내가 못된 남자라면 여자를 울릴 남자라면 물러나는게 좋아 다치기전에 거부할 수 없는걸 알지만 흔하디 흔한 남자들이 지겨워 졌다면 그대로 all in 위험한 come in 둘이함께 burn like a fire she got that something 넌 내게 부족해요 stop baby 도도해 보이지만 나를 향한 눈빛이 흔들리지 좀더 분발해야 될껄 she got that something 망설인다면 나는 cry baby 들키지말고 내게 살금살금살금 다가와주면 내가 모른척 넘어가 줄텐데 오늘 밤을 기대해도 좋아 friday night 숨이 멎어버릴지도 모를 멋진밤 모두다 흥에겨워 즐거워 할 때 너만 심각해 어쩌면 수줍은 거니 나를 맴도니 round and round and round round round round 1, 2, 3 She got that something 넌 내겐 아주 조금 모자라 그렇게 기회만보면 때는 이미 늦은걸 no no no no she got that something 넌 내게 부족해요 stop baby 도도해 보이지만 나를 향한 눈빛이 흔들리지 좀더 분발해야 될껄 she got that something 망설인다면 나는 cry baby 들키지말고 내게 살금살금살금 다가와주면 내가 모른척 넘어가 줄텐데 Yeah Hey hey Hey hey |-|Romanized= She got that something She got that something She’s just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Sh.. Watch out Aha, yeah I’m back Jebal najom kkaeujima Eojetbam hansumdo motjatdanmallya Sumanheun yeojadeul modu naega jotae Aidol gatdaena mworaena Soljikhi deomdeomhangibun Eonjena naege kkochyeobeorinsiseondeul Bulpyeonhaedo mwol eojjeogesseo maennal geuraewatdeongeol Oneuldo nan burn like a fire She got that something Neon naege bujokhaeyo stop baby Dodohae boijiman nareul hyanghan nunbichi heundeulliji Jomdeo bunbalhaeya doelkkeol She got that something Mangseorindamyeon naneun cry baby Deulkijimalgo naege salgeumsalgeumsalgeum dagawajumyeon Naega moreuncheok neomeoga jultende Naega motdoen namjaramyeon Yeojareul ullil namjaramyeon Mulleonaneunge joha dachigijeone Geobuhal su eomneungeol aljiman Heunhadi heunhan Namjadeuri jigyeowo jyeotdamyeon Geudaero all in wiheomhan come in Durihamkke burn like a fire She got that something Neon naege bujokhaeyo stop baby Dodohae boijiman nareul hyanghan nunbichi heundeulliji Jomdeo bunbalhaeya doelkkeol She got that something Mangseorindamyeon naneun cry baby Deulkijimalgo naege salgeumsalgeumsalgeum dagawajumyeon Naega moreuncheok neomeoga jultende Oneul bameul gidaehaedo joha friday night Sumi meojeobeoriljido moreul meotjinbam Moduda heungegyeowo jeulgeowo hal ttae Neoman simgakhae Eojjeomyeon sujubeun geoni nareul maemdoni Round and round and round Round round round 1, 2, 3 She got that something Neon naegen aju jogeum mojara Geureoke gihoemanbomyeon Ttaeneun imi neujeungeol no no no no She got that something Neon naege bujokhaeyo stop baby Dodohae boijiman nareul hyanghan nunbichi heundeulliji Jomdeo bunbalhaeya doelkkeol She got that something Mangseorindamyeon naneun cry baby Deulkijimalgo naege salgeumsalgeumsalgeum dagawajumyeon Naega moreuncheok neomeoga jultende Yeah Hey hey Hey hey |-|Eng. Translation= She got that something She got that something She’s just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Just a beautiful (hey hey hey) Sh.. Watch out Aha, yeah I’m back Please don’t wake me up I didn’t sleep at all last night Countless girls all told me that they like me. Saying I look like an idol or something To be honest, I’m not that surprised All eyes are locked on me, wherever I go Even if it gets uncomfortable, what can I do, it’s always been this way Tonight, like any night, I burn like a fire She got that something. You’re not enough for me, so stop baby You may look haughty, but I can see you staring at me. You’re going to have to do better than that She got that something If you hesitate, I’ll cry baby If you smoothly approach me without getting caught. I might just turn a blind eye and play along If I’m a bad guy. If I’m a guy who makes girls cry. It might be better for you to step away before you get hurt. Though I know you’d never be able to refuse me Normal and average. If you’re sick of guys like that. Then come put it all in, a dangerous come in The two of us will burn like a fire She got that something. You’re not enough for me, so stop baby You may look haughty, but I can see you staring at me. You’re going to have to do better than that She got that something If you hesitate, I’ll cry baby If you smoothly approach me without getting caught. I might just turn a blind eye and play along Get excited for what’s to come tonight, friday night. An amazing night that could steal your breath away. Everyone’s into it and having a good time So why are you so serious? Are you shy, you keep hovering around me Round and round and round Round round round 1, 2, 3 She got that something. For me, you’re just missing a little something If all you do is look for an opportunity It will already be too late no no no no She got that something. You’re not enough for me, so stop baby You may look haughty, but I can see you staring at me. You’re going to have to do better than that She got that something If you hesitate, I’ll fly baby If you smoothly approach me without getting caught. I might just turn a blind eye and play along Yeah Hey hey Hey hey Category:Korean Songs Category:Songs